Save Henry
by Fire Kitty 12
Summary: They've found him. Henry. One shot.
1. Henry

_**My first Once upon a time fanfction which isn't a crossover! Just a quick one-shot I wrote yesterday but might make into a two-shot or three-shot if people want it.**_

EMMA POV

"Henry!" I shouted because right there in front of me was my son.

"MUM!" Henry shouted, about to start running towards me but Peter Pan pulled him back.

"Get away from my so." I growled.

"Oh, I don't think so, Emma." Pan said holding onto Henry tightly, a bit too tightly.

"Let go of him." Neal snarled from behid me.

"Hello there, Baelfire, I culdn't see you there. " Pan said waving at Neal.

Neal just glared at him, " I said, _Let go of my son."_

"Sorry, I can't do that he might run away." Henry had tears in his eyes from where Pan was holding him so tightly.

"Please," Henry whispered so quietly only Pan could hear him, "I won't run away, you're... your're hurting me."

Pan leaned down to Henrys height and whispered equally as quietly, "You better hope you don't run away." Pan threatned and let go of Henry.

Henry stayed where he was.

"Henry, you OK?" I called over to him.

He smiled, "Yeah... I am."

"Me too, Kiddo." I said, even though I wasn't.

"As much as this is all very sweet, Me and Henry must go now. I suggest you all say goodbye, this will be the last time you see each other. Ever." Pan said putting his hand onto Henrys shoulder into a tight grip.

Henry swallowed, keeping back tears, "Bye mum, bye dad, bye Hook. Tell Mum I love her, and Tell grandma, grandpa I love them."

"I will, kiddo. I love you." I said fighting back my own tears.

"Bye Henry," Neals voice was cracking.

_We should do something, not just stand here and cry and say goodbye. But what is there we can do? If we move Pan will hurt Henry. Where's David and Mary-Margaret. We need them!_

"Bye, mate."

Pan grinned and started to lead Henry away.

"NO! You give Henry back, _right_ now." Mary-Margaret shouted, coming out of the trees, bow and arrow ready to shopt. Closley followed by David, pointing his sword, then Regina, magic at the ready and Fianlly , large stick in hand.

Pan turned around, forgetting about Henry for a couple of seconds, but that was all it took, by thenEmma, Neal, Regina and Hook had Henry surronded in a protective circle. Whilst Mary-Margaret and Dvaid had their weapons pointed at Pan.

"We have all your Lost Boys captured, if your wondering why they aren't here." Mary-Margaret said.

And they had Henry.

And Pan had lost.

Or so the thought.


	2. What if

GENERAL POV

One moment Mary-Margaret and David were standing, weapons pointed at Pan.  
The next they were on the floor, unconscious.  
Pan turned, so he was facing everyone else and smiled. He flicked his hand and Hook, Neal, Gold and Regina were on the floor. Also unconscious.  
"You really thought you had won, didn't you?" Pan said directing his question at Emma.

"Maybe we did. But you still haven't won." Emma replied.

"I haven't?" Pan replied and started using magic to choke Mary-Margaret.

"No!" Emma shouted trying to run forward but found pan was keeping her in place. Glancing behind her she saw Henry was also struggling to move.  
Mary-Margaret was going blue and quickly.  
"Have I won yet?" Pan said smirking.

"Yes! You've won, just please, stop." Emma pleaded.

Pan smirked one last time and stopped choking Mary-Margaret. The moment he stopped Emma and Henry ran forward and dropped to the floor beside Mary-Margaret.  
"Mary-Margaret?" Emma said going to check Mary-Margaret's pulse.

There wasn't one.  
"No... Please, wake up."

No breath.  
"Mum... please.." Emma said, crying slightly.

Mary-Margaret took a breath.  
"Thank god."'Emma whispered.

"She won't wake up till I want her too. The same with everyone else." Pan said.  
"Your still outnumbered." Emma whispered.

"Am I? Do you really think I'd let my lost boys be captured?"

"But Mary-Margaret said.."

"Mary-Margaret says a lot of things, doesn't she?" Pan said raising his eyebrow, "BOYS!" He shouted, smirking, and then out of the trees, came the lost boys.

Felix walked up to Pan and whispered something into his ear that neither Emma or Henry could here.

"Boys and need you too take our.. guests, to their cages."

The Lost boys all got to work and picked up the sleeping, Mary-Margaret, David, Regina, Neal, Hook and Rumpelstiltskin, and carried them off.  
Soon only Pan and Felix were left.

"Felix, take Henry back to Camp. Me and Emma are going to take a walk." Pan said.

Emma glared at Pan as he flicked his hand and Emma could no longer move. She could only struggle and scream as Felix pulled Henry moment they were out of sight Pan flicked his hand and Emma tried to run but Pan grabbed her arm, hard.

"Your strong," Emma said, glaring at Pan, "For a kid."

Pan laughed, "Call me what you want. I may look like a child, but inside I'm older and cleverer than you."

"Wouldn't bet on it."

Pan leaned in close to Emma, "May I remind you, your Family are with my Lost Boys. I can get them to do whatever I want them to do. And if your not careful, you might be the one hurting them."

Emma glared at him, "Yeah, well, may I remind you that I'm not an idiot either."

"I never said you were. Are we going to go for walk then?" Pan said, starting to drag her along, ignoring her struggling.

"I don't have a choose do I?"

"No, you don't. Are you going to run away again? Or can I trust you to walk with me?"

"I'm not a child. You can trust me." Emma said.

Pan release Emma, who the tried to run again but Pan just grabbed her.

"You lost you one Chance." Pan said and, hand still tight around Emma's arm, pushed her in front of him.

"Start walking." He said.

Emma started walking, "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Back to my camp, the long way."

Emma raised her eyebrow but said nothing.

"So who are you, Emma swan?" Pan said, smiling a little.

"What do you mean? I'm the saviour." Emma said.

"But are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"What if the only thing that made you the saviour, was that you gave birth to Henry?"

_**~Fire Kitty**_


	3. Together

**_Your going to have to forget everything that happened in the last few episode, especially the last one?_**

"No, that's..." Emma started, but then realised it wasn't impossible.  
"Impossible?" Pan smirked.  
Emma looked back at him, "What's Henry meant to do, he's 11?"  
"Root."  
"What?" Emma said, the tripped over a root.  
"I said, root. Look forward, or you'll trip again."  
"Since when did you care?"  
"I don't. I just don't want you hurt."  
"For what?"  
"Oh, you'll have to wait and see."  
"Great. Now the Pyscho's a mystery man." Emma said.  
Pan raised his eyebrow.  
"Anyway, what's Henry meant to do?" Emma asked.  
"Oh, " Pan said, "He needs to save magic."  
"What?"  
"He needs to save ma-"  
"I know what you said. But, is magic even in any trouble?" Emma asked.  
"Wait and see, we're here." Pan said pointing ahead.  
Emma looked up and saw his camp, full of lost boys guarding 7 cages and Henry sitting on a log, facing away from the camp. Felix was watching him.  
Pan leaned in close to Emma, "I'm going to trust you to not to run, otherwise I'm sure I can find a cage for you."  
Pan let go of Emma, and this time she didn't run she only walked over to Henry. Pan didn't try to stop her.  
"Hey Kiddo." Emma said, sitting down next to Henry.  
"Mum!" Henry said, hugging her, "I thought Pan was gonna kill you!"  
Emma heard Pan snort from behind them, "No, I wouldn't let him."  
"Considering you couldn't even get away from my hold, I highly doubt you could stop me from killing you."  
Emma turned around, "Shut up!" She snapped.  
Pan smirked and walked away.  
"He never normally gives up that easily." Henry said.  
"Yeah, well..." Emma paused thinking if something to say, "I doubt he's met me before."  
Henry laughed even though he knew, and Emma knew, Pan was stronger than them both. No matter what they said.  
Henry looked back at the row of cages which held his family, and Hook, "What do you think Pan wants them for?"  
Emma looked back at the cages, "I don't know. But what ever it's for it can't be good."  
"BOYS! What do you say we wake up our guests?" Pan shouted.  
"YEAH!"  
Pan grinned and flicked his hand and groans and murmurs could be heard from the many cages. Emma and Henry stood up and when over to the cages.  
"Mary-Margaret? David? Hook? Neal?" Emma said looking in on the cages.  
"Mum? Rumplestiltskin?" Henry said.  
"Henry! Emma!"


End file.
